Magic
by AngusBeefCupcake
Summary: Loki thought he lived a normal life. Until he came across a book that changed his life forever. Follow Loki as he travels through Equestria and beyond to fulfill a prophecy foretold by Starswirl the Bearded. This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me.


I browsed down the library's isles running my finger along the spines of books, looking for a book I haven't read yet. I've been looking for about an hour and couldn't find one. I then came across an unfamiliar book. Curious, I reached up and grabbed it.

The book had a light-brown leather cover with little sapphires in each corner. In the center was a much larger sapphire. There was no title on the cover, just the gemstones. I opened the book to see what was inside, and was surprised at what I found.

Inside were descriptions on how to use magic and spells. Of course, interested in these kind of things I mediately take it to the front desk. Once there, I put the book on the desk for the librarian to see.

"Hello, may I please check-out this book?" I ask the librarian. She looked down at the book. Then she gave me a confused look.

"But this book doesn't belong to this library," she said pointing at the spine. She was right, there was no organizer tag on it.

I then asked, "Can I have it?"

"Sure, why not, I don't see any reason to keep it. I don't understand a single word in it." She said while flipping through the pages.

Overjoyed, I snatched the book from her, said a quick thank you, and bolted out the door. I ran for about three minutes until I reached the town park. (which was empty.) I then sat on one of the benches and opened the book. Before I could read anything, I herd walking up behind me. I turn around to see who it was. Instead of seeing a person I saw an alicorn.

Surprised, I got up from the bench and looked at the horse. It had a black coat with a dark red mane and tail and blood-red eye. It started to walk slowly around the bench as it chuckled evilly.

"Finally," it said in a deep voice, "after all these years, I've finally found you." It continues to walk slowly towards me. I begin to slowly back away from it.

"What do you want from me?" I asked nervously.

He chuckles again and says, "I want you to serve me in taking over the land of Equestria, that's what I want." He takes another step closer to me, "and if you cooperate let you keep your free will."

I take a moment to think. He couldn't possibly mean the Equestria from My Little Pony, could he? Even if he is, I couldn't serve him in ruling Equestria.

"Well, what will it be?" He asks, still grinning at me evilly. I look into his blood-red eyes and said.

"No."

His grin soon fades into a disappointed look, "Excuse me?"

"I said no," I repeat myself. "I would never help anyone take over Equsetria, even if my life depended on it."

"Looks like I don't have no chose." He mutters to himself. His horn started to glow with an orange aura. Suddenly, a bolt of energy shot straight at me. I tried shielding my eyes with my right hand in hope to stop the bolt.

Then a bright flash of light exploded from my hand. The blinding light surrounded my body within milliseconds. Everything around me was light, but soon started to fade into darkness.

* * *

**Ponyville Streets**

Twilight's POV

I trotted down the street at a brick pace hoping to make it home before it starts to rain. My body was soar from helping Applejack harvest apples for the upcoming winter. My mind wondered on what I would do when I get home.

"I hope Spike finished his chores for today," I said to myself. "I'm going to need his help catching up on my studies."

I continue down the street until I see a flash of light in the corner of my eye. I turn my head in the direction of the flash. It appeared to have come from an alleyway in between two medium sized apartment , I go in to investigate.

Upon entering, I noticed something laying on the ground. Once I got close enough, I could see that it wasn't something, but somepony, a unicorn to be exact. He had a brown coat with a jet-black mane and tail. His cutie mark was a large gold circle with gold wings on the outside and three different colored dots on the inside forming a triangle. The top red, bottom-right blue, and the bottom-left yellow. All three of the dots had gold outlines which connected the dots together, and with the larger circle.

I also noticed that his chest was burnt from being zapped with magic. I could tell that it was from magic because I've seen some of the royal guards have similar burns after special training sessions. It's nothing too serious, but if left untreated it could get worst.

I carefully pick up the colt with my magic. I had to take him home with me so I can heal his burn, and to ask what happened to him. Before I left, I saw a book laying next to where the colt was. Assuming it belonged to him, I quickly pick it up and galloped back to the library.

* * *

**Ponyville library**

Loki's POV

I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that I was in the town park about to read a book when I was attacked by some evil alicorn. Oh well, I have to get ready for school, no point on dwelling on some dream.

I sat up from bed and stretched. I turned and hung my leg off the side and pushed myself up off the bed. As soon as I touched the floor, I fell face first onto the solid surface. I rubbed my face to ease the pain with my...hoof? I quickly pull my arm away from my face. Instead of seeing a normal human hand, I saw a dark brown hoof.

I was both shocked and excited. Shocked that that dream was real, and excited because I was in the world I've always dreamed of being in, Equestria.

I was about to check out the rest of my body, until I heard hoof steps outside of the door. The door opened slightly and the Element of Magic herself poked her head through.

"Oh good, your awake."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Hello everypony, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story. This is my first fanfic and I think I did well in this chapter. Please review or PM me on your thoughts. I do take OC requests and storyline ideas. Next chapter will be up in about a week.**


End file.
